Promessas de uma promotora
by Pokeinny
Summary: Discussão entre Miles e Franziska sobre um certo hóspede que está no apartamento dos dois.


**Oi gente. 8D Eu tive essa pequena ideia e resolvi escrever sobre ela. Espero que gostem.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Bom dia. Começa agora o Jornal da manhã. Eu sou Osmar Contato, e esta é minha parceira, Patrícia Zinha."_

"_Bom dia. São agora seis da manhã."_

_"Começamos com uma notícia chocante nesta manhã. Um homem foi abordado por onze bandidos na ru-"_

Click.

"Não me interessam essas tolas notícias da manhã sobre tolos homens abordados por tolos bandidos."

Um suspiro. O controle da televisão foi jogado violentamente contra o outro lado do sofá, o impacto tão forte que após bater contra o fofo estofado verde-escuro, rolou para a esquerda e caiu do sofá, a tampa desprendendo-se do aparelho juntamente com a pilha, que só não rolou por ter caído em um caríssimo e peludo tapete cor-de-creme no chão de mogno do apartamento.

Franziska inclinou-se diante da tela preta, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a perna e o queixo sobre a mão. Vestia um pijama feminino: uma regata e uma calça comprida, ambos azul-claros e planos, sem estampa alguma. Não havia animação nenhuma naquela forma de vida ali presente na sala. Apenas raiva e desprezo. Um pouco de pena e piedade. E um belo tanto de frustração. Não podia acreditar que apenas três dias haviam se passado desde que Phoenix viera para o apartamento que Franziska compartilhava com seu "irmão", Miles Edgeworth. E mal havia chegado, já havia causado encrenca o suficiente para enfurecer ambos os promotores.

'_Bah, não adianta tentar controlar a raiva que tenho por aquele insolente ser. O jeito é agir...' _a mulher pensou, levantando uma de suas delicadas sobrancelhas. Impor limites ao maldito já estava ficando complicado. Ele não entendia! De que adiantaria? Miles já ameaçava despejar Phoenix dali. A única coisa que o impediu de o fazê-lo foi sua irmãzinha não-biológica. Ela se recusava a deixar que Phoenix fosse embora. Insistia em que poderia "consertá-lo" de algum jeito. E ela conseguiria...

"Franziska...?"

Dois olhos azul-claros, pertencentes à promotora, voltaram-se surpresos para a porta que daria para o corredor do apartamento. Ah, bom. Era só ele. Ela nem sabia porque tinha se assustado tanto. Já estava bem acostumada a vê-lo pelas redondezas do imóvel, afinal. "Bom dia, Miles Edgeworth." Ela murmurou, não se incomodando em esconder a irritação em seu usualmente comandador tom de voz. Hoje, toda a imponência de sua voz fora sugada pelo cansaço e pelos acontecimentos desses últimos dias

"Por que está acordada a essa hora? É muito cedo... e hoje é Sábado..." o promotor, vestido com um pijama de mangas longas e calça comprida tingido em um suave tom de cor-de-rosa, perguntou. A voz do homem, normalmente grossa e tão imponente quanto a de Franziska, parecia fadigada e exausta. Notavelmente, Miles possuía olheiras adornando a parte de baixo dos olhos castanho-pálidos, que chegavam a parecer acinzentados. No entanto, vale lembrar que Franziska possuía os mesmos enfeites sob os olhos.

"Não consegui dormir."

"Eu também não."

Um coro de suspiros ecoou na sala. Miles andou até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado da promotora. Não iria conseguir dormir mais, e ela tampouco. Não haviam dormido muito esses dias mesmo. O silêncio pairou sobre o ar durante alguns segundos, até que uma voz masculina chegou para quebrá-lo.

"Franziska... preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa."

"... é sobre o Phoenix, não é?"

"Exatamente."

"É, eu imaginava.". A mulher saiu de sua postura irritadíssima com o queixo apoiado na mão, deixando as costas eretas e voltando o olhar para Miles. Um olhar que esbanjava fadiga e irritação. "Quais são as reclamações agora?"

"Todas, Franziska. Todas.". Miles adotou a mesma postura da irmã, mas o olhar revelava uma fúria terrível na alma, e que ele custava conter. Mas não perderia a compostura tão cedo, ah, isso não.

"Bah, certo. Fale."

"Eu já estou cansado disto tudo. Desde que ele chegou aqui, só tem nos causado problemas."

"Mas que culpa eu tenho? Ele age como quiser."

"Não, Franziska! Ele não age como quiser! Ele está agindo assim porque estamos dando liberdade demais a ele! Ele está aqui de favor!"

"Fala como um pai preocupado."

"Essa não é a questão, Franziska. A questão é que-"

"Eu não vou me livrar dele, Miles."

"Eu não disse isso."

"Disse sim. Ontem."

"...preocupe-se com o hoje, e não com o ontem, certo?"

"Bem, Phoenix não fez nada de errado hoje. Nesse caso, podemos encerrar essa discussão tola.". A promotora tentou levantar-se do móvel, mas foi impedida. Algo envolveu-se em seu pulso, prendendo-a no lugar. Era a mão de Miles.

"Não. Você _fica_.". O tom gelado teria amedrontado qualquer um, mas não Franziska. Mesmo assim, ela decidiu que era melhor ficar, antes que ele se enfurecesse. Sentou-se novamente, mesmo contra sua vontade. Sabia no que aquela conversa iria dar mesmo. Para que adiar o inevitável?

"Umph. Certo.". As íris rolaram dentro das órbitas em indignação. "Fale logo."

O homem-do-pijama-rosa pigarreou. "... como eu ia dizendo. Phoenix pode não ter feito nada de errado hoje... mas e ontem?"

Ela virou o rosto para o teto, casualmente colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça, massageando os fios de cabelo azul-claros, que se extendiam quase até seus ombros. "Nada de mais. Ele apenas quebrou o vidro da sacada."

"Nada de mais!? Franziska! Você acha que aquele vidro é barato!?"

"Somos ricos."

"Não moramos em um banco!"

"Foi só um vidro, Miles..."

"Ele assaltou a geladeira à noite. Eu nem sei como ele conseguiu."

"... ele é esperto e você sabe disso."

"Sei mais do que queria saber.". Suspiro.

"Bem, ele reside aqui agora, e não há nada que você possa faze-"

"Então ao menos vá ensinar a ele alguns bons modos."

"Hmph. Você pensa que eu nunca tentei? Ele é teimoso demais. Não entende e nem acata uma palavra do que eu digo. Nem com o chicote em mãos!". Ah, o famoso chicote que Franziska carregava para todos os cantos. Quem a desobedecesse enfrentaria a fúria do objeto de couro, sem dó nem piedade. Mas pelo jeito, 'Nickinho' não ligava muito para os ataques furiosos da mulher.

"Não importa. Você prometeu que iria cuidar dele quando ele chegou aqui!"

Nenhuma palavra pôde ser ouvida naquele cômodo por alguns segundos. Total silêncio. Além do barulho dos ponteiros do relógio na parede, que marcava seis e quinze da manhã.

Silêncio.

"... Franziska."

"O quê?"

"...vou direto ao ponto. Vou despejá-lo daqui."

A afirmação tomou a promotora por surpresa. Arregalou os olhos, a boca abrindo-se um pouco em descrença. Mesmo estando surpresa, ela sabia. Sabia a que ponto aquilo chegaria. "N-não...!"

"Por que você se importa tanto com ele!? Desde de que ele chegou aqui, só temos sofrido!!"

"Não importa. Eu prometi que ia cuidar dele. E você sabe bem para quem eu prometi. Mesmo a odiando, eu prometi para aquela tola..."

"Eu sei, Franziska. Eu sei. Mas... minha paciência tem limites."

"Você também não me ajuda. Quando eu fui investigar aquele caso ontem, cheguei em casa de noite, e vi o pobre estendido na frente da porta da cozinha, implorando por comida!"

"Ele não é responsabilidade minha. Eu já tenho o Pess."

"Você quer comparar o Phoenix com o Pess!?" ela indagou, indignada. Não havia nem comparação entre os dois! Ela suspirou, não querendo começar uma discusssão à parte sobre Pess e Phoenix. "... é pedir demais? Cuidar dele enquanto eu estiver fora?"

"Não sou íntimo do Phoenix. Você é. Ele gosta de você, não de mim. Vive atrás de você..."

"Na verdade, ele é da-"

"Está certo, Franziska! Mas agora ele mora aqui, e não na casa dela! Ainda tivemos que implorar para o síndico deixar ele ficar aqui. E quem alimenta ele e tudo mais é você!"

"...queria que ele se alimentasse sozinho. Mas é burro como uma porta! Não sabe nem onde fica a comida!"

"Engraçado. Você disse que ele era esperto."

"...para ser o que é, é mesmo."

"Hmph. Tão esperto que quebrou o vaso da sala."

"Ele não fez por mal..."

"Agora você defende ele!? Franziska, você gosta dele ou não!?"

"Eu gosto!"

"Ele não é idiota. Sabe fazer as coisas sozinho. E machucar os outros também. Graças a ele, eu caí no chão antiontem no parque. Lembra?"

"Lembro." Ela murmurou, cabisbaixa, o olhar fixado no chão.

"O desgraçado esbarrou em mim. De propósito. E eu quase quebrei o pulso quando caí. Lembra?"

"Lembro."

"Ah, e lembra que ontem à noite ele me atacou que nem uma besta selvagem?"

"Lembro."

"Com toda a fúria mais inexplicável que existia? E que quase pisoteou minha cara quando conseguiu me derrubar?"

"Lembro."

"E que ele quase descontou toda a raiva no coitado do Pess também?"

"Lembro de tudo, mas que droga!"

"Bom que se lembra. Por isso devemos nos livrar dele o mais rápido possível. Largar ele na rua. Ninguém vai querer ele, afinal. Já é adulto. Ainda se fosse pequeno, alguém o adotaria. Ou podíamos entregá-lo para a polícia. Ela vai saber o que fazer com ele. Pode ficar na custódia da polícia, atrás das grades, sendo ensinado a combater o mal, e não a destruir vasos, vidros e pulsos de pessoas inocentes."

"M-mas eu posso conseguir enfiar algum juízo na cabeça do Phoenix... é sério."

"Você disse isso quando ele chegou também. E até agora, nada."

"Miles, por favor..."

O tom de voz dela, a essa hora, começava a ficar rouco e choroso. Ela estava tentando segurar as lágrimas. Demonstrar sentimentos daquele tipo era considerado uma fraqueza aos olhos dos von Karma, família de onde ela veio, e em que ele foi criado. O promotor suspirou, repousando uma mão sobre o ombro da irmã adotiva.

"Franziska..."

"Hm?" ela murmurou em tom rouco e desanimado. Um tom derrotado.

"... está bem.". Franziska voltou sua visão ao irmão; agora com certa esperança no coração. "... eu vou te dar mais uma chance."

"Miles...?"

"Mas me prometa. Prometa que vai estar sempre com ele. De olho."

Instantaneamente, Franziska se animou. As costas, antes arqueadas, ficaram eretas novamente, os olhos azuis arregalados olhando para a cara derrotada do irmão e colega de trabalho.

"Prometo!"

"E que vai parar de alimentar esse ódio pela-"

"Tá, tá, prometo." Ela disse rapidamente. Não queria ouvir o nome da tola de novo. Só a pronúncia do nome daquela mulher já fazia seu sangue borbulhar de raiva. Ela havia abandonado Phoenix quando ele mais precisou dela... estúpida!

"E que vai sair com ele toda manhã. Por que você sabe que quando ele não sai, ele quebra coisas. Coisas como o meu vaso. Ou o _vidro da janela da sacada_.". Edgeworth fez questão de dar ênfase a 'vidro da janela da sacada'. O vaso nem era tão valioso, mas o vidro...

"Prometo."

"E vai dar banho nele também. Por que eu não vou. Sabe que ele não consegue se banhar sozinho."

"Prometo. Prometo! Que coisa!" ela exclamou, já irritada com tantas regras e comandos e coisas do tipo.

"Ótimo. Vamos deixar ele aqui por mais um tempo. Mas fazer com que ele não ataque mais pessoas na rua, no mínimo, é o que eu quero que você faça. E nem que ele fique atrás de indivíduos do sexo oposto na rua, ainda mais quando elas vêm atrás dele. É... estranho."

"Promeeeeetooooo." Ela bufou, já entediada com tantos mandamentos. Phoenix andaria na linha de agora em diante. Já não estava claro?

"Ótimo.". Um raro sorriso estampou-se nas feições do homem de vinte e seis anos. Franziska, teimosa com era, não sorriria. Mas por dentro, seu coração estourava de alegria. Phoenix estava salvo! "... promessa é dívida. E essa é uma dívida que eu vou cobrar bastante. Senão, pode custar caro a todos nós."

"Certo."

À medida que terminou de falar, quatro patas foram ouvidas batendo contra o solo. Era Pess. O querido cachorrinho vira-lata de Edgeworth. Seu pelo era colorido em diversos tons acinzentados, com eventuais brancos e pretos aqui e ali. Possuía duas orelhas extra felpudas e caídas, quase cobrindo as bochechas peludas. Dois olhos azuis, tão claros que pareciam ser brancos, vibraram alegremente ao visualizar o dono.

"Ah, Pess. Venha cá.". O animal de porte médio pulou no colo do homem, latindo alegremente e lambendo a face dele. Pess provavelmente era o único que conseguia despertar sentimentos humanos tanto em Franziska quanto em Miles. Franziska adorava aquele cãozinho, mesmo não sendo exatamente dela.

"Ah, falando no Phoenix... olha ele aí na frente da porta do corredor. Deve ter dormido embaixo da sua cama de novo, Franziska."

"É, ele dormiu sim. Não tem onde mais dormir mesmo."

"Espero que ele tome juízo de agora em diante."

"Prometo que vai.". Phoenix aproximou-se cautelosamente dos dois, olhos arrependidos alternando-se entre Miles Edgeworth e em Franziska von Karma. Nenhuma palavra foi dita por alguns segundos. Ela levantou uma mão, acariciando o queixo de Phoenix com um leve sorriso. "É isso aí. Não é, Phoenix?"

Phoenix abanou a cauda, dando um latidinho de alegria. Parecia saber do que os dois estavam falando. Mesmo sendo um pastor alemão, aquele que Jasmine, a irmã de Franziska, trouxera da Alemanha para que os dois cuidassem dele, já que ela não o queria mais. Só para causar mais problemas à sua irmã. E ainda o síndico custou a deixar que um cão de porte grande morasse em um apartamento.

Urgh. Jasmine. Aquele nome fazia o sangue de Franziska ferver de raiva.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Não sei se deu pra enganar até o fim, mas aí está. Se não se lembram, tem uma parte no primeiro jogo em que o Manfred diz que a neta de sete anos dele tem um cachorro chamado Phoenix. Nessa Fic, Jasmine é mãe da neta dele, ou seja, irmã da Franziska. Eu sempre imaginei o Phoenix como sendo um pastor alemão. E o Pess, que de acordo com a fandom, é um cachorro que Miles Edgeworth tem, eu imagino como um vira-lata. Dizem que é um Shiba Inu, mas prefiro ele assim.**

**Enfim. Espero que tenham gostado :D**


End file.
